


We Don't Care

by Anoel



Category: The Wire
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon Challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Care

Music: Kanye West  
Source: The Wire S4-5  
Download: [We Don't Care (51 MB AVI)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-WeDontCare.avi)

On Youtube:  
[Streaming](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBh_teuJTRg)


End file.
